Forever You'll Stay In My Heart
by gryffindormariah
Summary: Everything changes, but what's important stays the same.


Kurt woke up drowsily, blinking himself awake to the sound of a baby crying, ringing in his ear from the baby monitor they kept on the bedside table. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He loved Devon. More than anything (except sometimes Blaine, depending on how colicky Devon is that day, and whether or not Blaine cooks for him), but he needed to _sleep_. He didn't think he'd slept through the night since the baby was born. Honestly, he was so exhausted all the time he felt like _he'd_ just had a baby, not their surrogate.

Blaine lifted his head off of Kurt's shoulder, and slowly lifted his arm from around Kurt's waist. "I got this one." He murmured, sitting up and pressing a kiss on Kurt's lips and walking out of their bedroom.

Kurt closed his eyes and snuggled back into his pillow, missing feeling of Blaine being the big spoon. Blaine wasn't usually as good at putting Devon to sleep as he was, but the crying stopped almost immediately. Before they had the baby, they were both desperate for one. They'd been talking about getting married, having babies, growing old together since high school, and when it finally became possible, everything felt like a dream; Kurt had been promoted at Vogue, the highest promotion possible beside Isabelle's job, and Blaine had finally landed a stable job, a role as Link Larkin in the upcoming revival of _Hairspray_ on Broadway. It was a sixth month long show, so the baby wasn't a problem during production or rehearsals, and Kurt was steadily climbing to the top of the fashion industry infamously cutthroat ladder, it was almost a relief that they got to take a break from their bustling, fame-fronted lives for something as normal as a baby.

Kurt remembered the day they found out about Blaine landing that role very well; it was the first amazing day they'd had in too long, being recent college graduates. Well, Kurt was graduated. Blaine was nearly there. It was the first time they'd truly felt like their perfectly planned lives together were becoming _perfect_, what with Kurt's success and now Blaine's. Anyway, if it were biologically possible, Kurt was possible they would've conceived a baby that night. It was the morning after that they got the call from Quinn. They'd tried once or twice in the past couple months, using Quinn's eggs for one of their sperms to take. They wanted it to be a surprise, which one of them would turn out to be the biological father, so all Quinn informed them that morning one of them it worked. It turned out to be Blaine, obvious by the dark head of hair their baby was born with.

Kurt was glad it was Blaine, because with Quinn's looks, it almost looked like he was completely _theirs_. Devon was given skin much closer to Kurt's pale shade than Blaine's Pilipino skin, and a nose narrow like Kurt's, but Blaine's hair and eyes. How much he looked like Blaine when he was part was part of the reason Kurt wanted to name him Devon. Their little boy was absolutely gorgeous. He was also keeping them up every night with his refusal to sleep at night.

He clambered out of bed and walked drowsily into the kitchen to get a bottle for Devon when he heard Blaine's soft voice coming from the nursery. He tiptoed in and saw his two favorite boys, standing in the center of the floor, Blaine holding Devon as easily as if he'd been doing it for years, his lips ghosting on their baby's forehead as he sang under his breath.

_You are the sunshine of my life  
That's why I'll always be around  
You are the apple of my eye  
Forever you'll stay in my heart_

Blaine's jaw was speckled with five o'clock shadow and he had bags under his eyes, but he swayed on light feet, looking down at Devon without a trace of drowsiness in his bright eyes.

Kurt walked behind him, his heart filling with that feeling of warmth he got whenever Blaine bragged about him to his colleagues, the feeling he got when Devon was born, the feeling he got Blaine said his "_I do_" on their wedding day. He gingerly wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, feeling the shorter man relax in his arms, leaning against him as he kept humming to Devon, sleeping again in his sure arms.

"You're such a good father." Kurt murmured in Blaine's ear, his head falling on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine cradled their baby.

"I hoped I would be," Blaine breathed, his breath slightly shaky. "I was really scared, when we found out Quinn was pregnant. I was terrified I would disappoint you, or him," he held Devon closer to his chest.

Kurt tightened his hold around him. "I know," he said gently. "I knew you wouldn't though, you were practically born to be a father."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, Nick and Jeff used to always tell me I acted like a dad." He hummed softly at the sweet memory. "I was still scared though, because – because of…" he trailed off, brushing Dev's curls off his forehead.

"Being a bad father's not hereditary, Blaine." Kurt muttered, pressing his lips to Blaine's stubbly cheek. "Proven by the fact that you're absolutely amazing with Devon."

"Are we still going back to Lima tomorrow?" Blaine asked as Kurt slid his arms off of him and walked around him.

"Of course," he answered. "Dad and Carole are dying to see him, they haven't seen him since he was born, which, in six days, will be an entire month." He held out his arms. "Give him to me," he said softly.

Blaine pressed one more kiss onto Devon's forehead before he gingerly passed him over to Kurt, the baby sliding easily into his daddy's familiar hold. Kurt cooed at his son, smiling when he saw his pudgy little face looking up at him as he slept. He peeked up at Blaine and saw him smiling at him the exact same way he did when they were in high school, and Blaine told him he loved him for the very first time.

"In less than a week, we'll have been daddies for a month." He pointed out, combing his fingers through Kurt's sleep tousled hair.

Kurt smiled widely down at Devon again. "Daddies." He repeated. Blaine pressed closer to them and tickled his finger to Devon's tummy, if only to have him latch onto it like he always did.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with shining eyes and whispered to him, "I'm so in love with you." He looked down at their son again and said, "We're a family. A real, happy, apple-pie family."

Kurt moved his head forehead slowly so he didn't move his arms at all and pressed his lips to Blaine's for a sweet kiss before pulling back and walking on his toes back over to Dev's crib and slowly placing him inside. Blaine stepped beside him and they watched their son for a moment. "Aren't these feelings of being dizzyingly in love supposed to fade after we have a baby?" asked Kurt as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"Maybe it's because neither of us had to give birth." Blaine suggested idly.

"Maybe," Kurt agreed, glancing down at their son sleeping peacefully again. Blaine locked his arms around Kurt's neck and laid his head down on his chest. "You know, before I met you, I never really considered that someday I could have all of this." Blaine lifted his head and looked up at him curiously. "A gorgeous, talented husband who loves me, my dream job, a family…" he trailed off, hugging Blaine tighter.

Blaine pecked his lips and said, "Me too. I still don't know what I did to deserve you." He sighed, his head tilted up so he could meet Kurt's eyes, still on the verge of tears.

Kurt ducked his head into the crook of Blaine's neck and he mumbled into his skin, "I love you so much."

Blaine pressed a kiss onto his head and said, "I know. I love you too. So, so much."

He didn't think Blaine would ever quite understand how much he loved him. He always said he did, and showed him how much he loved him in return, but Kurt still wasn't sure. Partly because he wasn't sure if even _he_ knew how much he loved Blaine. He thought he did, and he already loved him more than he'd imagined he'd ever love someone, but nights like these still take him by surprise, and he feels so much love for his husband he thinks he could cry. He doesn't love as outwardly as Blaine does, with an apartment covered in rose petals and a marching band to ask him out and four show choirs to propose to him, but the message gets across pretty well anyways.

But more than any of those things, he loves Blaine the most when it's a night like this, where he just walks in to find him cradling their baby at two in the morning, singing softly to him the song Kurt's mom sang when he was little. He'll admit he was scared, after getting married and having a baby, that one day, the spark would be gone; that one day, he and Blaine just wouldn't love each other the way they used to. But everyday it seemed less and less likely to him. In a week, they'll be daddies for a whole month. In a month, they'll have been married for two years. Every day, he finds another reason to love Blaine, and everyday Blaine falls more and more in love with him, and tonight, holding Blaine in the nursery, watching over little baby Devon, he can imagine in 50 years, being even more in love with Blaine, and Blaine loving him even more. Because not everything had to change. He wasn't Rachel, who needed a new romance-related drama every week, and he wasn't Santana, who was nowhere near ready to settle down for the rest of her life. He was Kurt, and he loved Blaine, and that was one thing he was positive was never going to change.

He looked up at Blaine again and kissed his stubbly cheek, running his fingers over Blaine's hip. Blaine met his eyes and pressed one lingering kiss onto his lips before he whispered, just loud enough for him to hear to phrase he'd heard a hundred times and wanted to hear a thousand more, "Let's go to bed."


End file.
